The Marshmallow Incident
by Yuki2
Summary: Okay, folks, this is between a Takari and a Dakari (which is really freaky, it wasn't supposed to end up like this. I planned out the beginning beautifully, but, so unfortunately, I didn't plan the ending and it kinda ended up VERY Dakari. Even if u don't


"I don't care if you can't toast marshmallows." Kari said. "You'll always be my Davis."  
Okay, folks, this is between a Takari and a Dakari (which is really freaky. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. I planned out the beginning beautifully, but, so unfortunately, I didn't plan the ending and it kinda ended up VERY Dakari, which is freaking me out at the moment. I regard myself very highly as a Davis hater (well, maybe not hate, that's a strong word, but I don't really like him all that much either) and so i needed an ending and this one popped out of nowhere. I just can't be SO mean to Davis...there is a limit to me *sigh* oh well, it's a really nice story, so please enjoy!  
First, Davis gets all jealous, and it has a beautiful middle (*wipes tear*) and a glorious ending. Please review. Thanks for reading!  
Wow, almost forgot my disclaimer..*Sweatdrop*..had to come back to do it...I knew I forgot something: *whine* I hate to do this: Digimon does not belong to me. Okay, there.  
  
The Marshmallow Incident  
  
The few digidestind kids were going camping again. This time, it was only Izzy, Yolei, Matt, Sora, Tai, Kari, Davis, and T.K. Cody had Kendo, Joe had to study for a test, and Mimi was still in New York.  
It was a breezy night, and all eight of them were sitting on logs around the fireplace. I won't say who was sitting with whom, but if you read my other stories, you can get a basic idea. Matt was in charge of the fire and marshmallows. Tai had brought the sticks.  
"Nothing like a good cooked marshmallow." Matt said, offering the first one to Davis, who was sitting on a log all by himself. Davis's ego was sitting by T.K. Matt passed out the sticks, marshmallows, and then took his seat on the front log.  
"We're hear to have fun." Matt began.  
"Yo, pep talk!" Tai shouted, toasting a marshmallow for Sora. Davis followed his example. Matt shook his head, sat down, and began toasting marshmallows.  
"Kari, don you want this one?" T.K. asked, minutes later, pulling a marshmallow out of the fire. It looked soft, hot, and good. Kari reached for it. "Here." T.K. handed her the stick. "You might burn yourself. It's very hot." Kari took the stick.  
"Thank you." She said softly. Her brown hair shone like diamonds as the light from the fire bounced off. She waited a while, then took the warn marshmallow off the stick and ate it. T.K. put another one on and roasted it.  
How romantic, thought both Davis and Matt. Matt thought it gleefully and peacefully, and Davis thought it with fury. He pulled his marshmallow out of the fire. He was going to present the prettiest, fluffiest, marshmallow to Kari.  
"AH!" Davis stared at his marshmallow, all burnt all over. Tai and Sora (who were playing with the marshmallows) took no notice, but the rest of them did. Kari, T.K., Izzy, Yolei, and Matt all giggled. Davis slapped his head. Of course, he should've taken his marshmallow out when T.K. had taken his out. He had put his in at the same time, and now it would have been burnt, since he waited until AFTER Kari had eaten that marshmallow.  
"It's all right Davis." Matt handed Davis another marshmallow. Davis reached for the burnt marshmallow. "Don't-" It was too late. Davis had already reached for the burnt marshmallow, to throw it away in the fire, but he forgot it was too hot, and burnt his fingers in the attempt.  
"AHH, hot!" Davis cried, throwing his stick up in the air. The burnt marshmallow fell out into the fire, and the stick fell beside the fire. Sparks ignited. Davis, howling, grabbed his burnt hand with his other hand, dropping the good marshmallow. Matt took the burning stick and dipped it into a bucket. He did the same with Davis's hand.  
"Good job Matt." Izzy said, feeding Yolei a marshmallow.  
"Joe would've done a better job." Matt said. "Davis, there's nothing I can put on your hand to ease the pain. If Joe was here, he wouldn't brought supplies, but I'm just not that kind of person. Why don't you forget the marshmallows and take a stroll by the lake or something?"  
Trying to get me to leave your brother and my sweet alone, eh? Davis though angrily. Not a chance. "I'll be fine." He snapped, and then stuck another marshmallow on his stick. Grumbling, he watched the others play with their fine marshmallows. T.K. and Kari were toasting more for each other. He watched them. Then, remembering his marshmallow, he pulled it out. It should be fine this time. He had put it in the same time as Izzy and pulled it out the same time. He looked at the marshmallow in awe, and then lightly touched the top of it. Strange. It was still white and pretty, but it was not as spread out as it should have been. He turned it over.  
"AH!" Cried Davis. It was burnt. One side was not cooked thoroughly enough, and the other was burnt majorly. What went wrong.  
"Davis." Tai said, head snuggled against Sora's neck. "Would you stop crying out loud? If you can't toast marshmallows, then don't toast them. There are plenty of other things to eat." Matt tossed a potato to Davis. It was still warm. Then he tossed packages of butter.  
"Anyone else want one?" Matt asked. And of course everyone did.  
Luckily the potato was already cooked, because Davis was fuming now. It was painful enough physically to be burned, but more mentally to watch Kari and T.K. play with their food. He grunted loudly.  
While eating his potato, he watched Izzy toast another marshmallow, and noted he turned it while toasting. So that was what went wrong. He waited until everyone started toasting marshmallows again and put another one on his stick. So far, he had toasted two and not a single one had gone into his mouth-or anyone's mouth, for that matter.  
Davis turned the stick in quick jerks quickly, but before long, he found a part of the marshmallow had a burnt streak running around it. He looked at T.K.'s clean marshmallow.  
Maybe I shouldn't keep it in the fire so long or so close. Davis thought. With great determination, he imitated T.K. There. A PERFECT marshmallow. He was so pleased with his achievements that he forgot Kari for a moment and threw the marshmallow into the air. Then he remembered Kari. Oops, too late, might as well make it seem impressing. He tried to catch it with his mouth, and tried to avoid the fire at the same time. It hit him on the nose, leaving a trace of white powder, and then bounced back into the fire. Kari and T.K. were the only one witnessing this. Kari giggled until T.K. put another marshmallow into her mouth.  
Davis sat and pouted, with his fourth marshmallow in his stick. Matt whispered, "You're wasting marshmallows. Why can't you just toast them correctly, like you just did, and actually make good use of them?" Davis grunted, pulled out a half cooked marshmallow off his stick, and ate it.  
"There." He said triumphantly. Then he turned to look at Kari. He was sure he had heard an EW coming from her direction, but all he saw was a sweet little Kari, snuggled up under T.K., smiling contently as he toasted more marshmallows for her.  
"Don't eat them half cooked." Matt said, holding out his stick to Davis, who pulled the marshmallow off.  
"Ah, hot." Davis plopped the marshmallow into his mouth. "Hot, hot." He said as best as he could with a hot marshmallow in his mouth. He grabbed a nearby can of soda (more like snatched) and opened it. It sent coke spraying into the fire and on him. The good parts were that he could swallow the marshmallow now, and Kari was no longer snuggled up by T.K. Instead, she was watching, and that was a bad part.  
"Rule number two." Matt said after things had calmed down once again. "Never touch a marshmallow right from the fire. Always wait a while." Matt handed Davis a towel. "Now go wash up. There's a bathroom just over there." Matt pointed into the darkness. Keep walking until you see a light. You can't miss it." Matt got up and put more wood into the diminishing fire. He looked at the sizzling coke. "Anyone got wet except Davis?" There was no answer. Matt sat down contently and started to toast another marshmallow.  
Davis walked off into the darkness. Bathroom. It shouldn't be too far. He should've asked Matt how far it was. But Matt did say he couldn't miss it. Davis felt his clothes. They were soaking wet, and sticky. Davis sighed. He remembered the night before, dreaming that him and Kari would be sitting in front of the fire roasting marshmallows, and now T.K. was there with her and he was the one soaking wet with coke.  
"I guess I should have figured out how to cook a marshmallow first." Davis said sadly. He sighed. T.K. always knew how to do things, and T.K. always got the better of him. It just wasn't very fair. Davis kept on walking. T.K. was ruining his life. In the previous years when T.K. hadn't gone to this school, Kari and he were best friends, but after T.K. had arrived, Kari just abandoned and left him. First it was about the Digital World, but she didn't come back after they all found out he was a digidestind either. She used to be his best friend. And now, well, she was just gone. Gone away. And never to return. Davis touched his face, and found it soaking wet too. Not from coke though. With tears. He remembered a time when Kari had come to him happily, when they had gone out to play a couple of years back. Who had changed? He wanted her back, and he wanted her now. Without a T.K. to interfere with. Without T.K., well, anything could have happened. He did believe in miracles after all. The older kids believed that Kari and T.K. were destiny. They both had angels as Digimon, perfect, matching angels. Kari and T.K. had known each other for so long, but they hadn't spent as much time together as Davis and Kari said. Davis remembered going flower picking with Kari, playing around in the park, making sandcastles at the beach. And suddenly, all of those "realities" were washed away by the arrival of a certain someone. Oh, and Kari had gone with him, left Davis forever, and would never return.  
"Kari!" Davis shouted. "I want you back!" He tripped over something, fell to his knees, and began to cry.  
Miles away, Kari thought she heard something. T.K. was trying to give her another marshmallow when she suddenly pushed his arm away.  
"Kari?" T.K. asked, looking at Kari, who was staring at the fire, paralyzed. "What's wrong?" Kari stared at the fire, childhood memories coming back to haunt her. Those were happy memories, but they made her sad and teary to see them before her again. Because, well, those days would never be back either.  
"Kari?" T.K. asked.  
"T.K." Kari said, blinking away her tears. "I have to go somewhere. I'll be back." She got up and left a shocked T.K. staring after her. She went in the direction Davis had left. Sitting pretty close to Davis and Matt, she had heard the directions where Davis had went. And she walked, in a daze, unaware of her surroundings, just going out and seeking, something.  
Maybe, or just perhaps, Davis was seeking something too. He was sitting on the ground, thinking, dreaming, wondering, about the one thing, the one thing his heart desired, the one thing that couldn't be won. And when the fog lifted, he thought he was seeing a mirage. There she was coming to him. The fog, where had it gone? Davis hadn't even noticed there WAS a fog. But she was coming closer. Was he dreaming? Probably yes. She would probably be sitting by the fire at the moment, savoring the marshmallows T.K. offered her. But why was thing "thing" walking closer and closer, hair wet from the fog, and eyes streaming with tears. And soon, she had reached him.  
"Davis." She said. "Are you all right?" And suddenly, she was in his arms, and both of them were sobbing wildly, expressing their feelings to each other beneath words, and yet, something was wrong.  
"Kari." Davis said hoarsely. "I'm all wet." Kari smiled. That lovely smiled of hers. Davis wiped the tears away from her eyes and his own.  
"What's wrong?" He asked her. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night out of nowhere?" To himself he said, "I must be dreaming."  
"I came, because (she looked at the ground and away from him) I wanted to say I'm really sorry." Kari said. She paused and rested in his arms.  
"Sorry for what?" He asked.  
"For being so mean lately, for never playing with you anymore and to never be happy to belong to you." Kari said quietly.  
"Belong to me?" Davis froze.  
"Of course." Kari said. "T.K. and I spend a lot of time together, but I've always been your little girl, haven't I?"  
Davis thought for a moment.  
"To me, you'll always be." Davis said. He thought about the others, who always regarded Kari as "T.K.'s girl" and sighed contently.  
Humans always want good things to last forever. The truth goes, they never do. Good things may not last forever, but good feelings do. And after they had cleaned themselves up, Davis walked Kari back to the campfire with a new perspective. She can flirt with T.K. all she want, Davis thought, but she'll always belong to me.  
  
Sad, I know, I almost cried writing it. I think it's an all right story, probably lacking in some parts, but I hope you like it. Please, please, PLEASE, review, I'm dying to know how you like it! 


End file.
